Sleeping With Ghosts
by Sedaytion
Summary: <html><head></head>She thought living with Master wasn't bad, but being young and naive she hadn't expected her sisters to be murdered in front of her nor to fall madly and proudly in love. Growing up with Albedo, whatever can become of a Kirshwasser?</html>


**| [ … Sleeping With Ghosts … ] |**

**[[ .. About – **She thought living with Master wasn't bad, but being young and naive she hadn't expected to have had her arm nearly torn off, her sisters to be murdered in front of her nor to fall madly and proudly in love. Growing up with Albedo, whatever can become of a Kirshwasser?

**[[ .. Rating – **We'll say Teen for this, though as usual it contains mild language, blood, horror, mutilation and morbidness like the rest of my stories.

**Date Started – **July Fifth 2009

**[[ .. Comments – **Okay, my third Kirshwasser story~ Yay! I'm still going to be updating with "Bitter Sweet" for the people that continue to read it, I've just gotten quite a bit of time lately and access to my laptop, so I can write more. I really wanted to do a P.R.O.P.E.R evil Kirshwasser story, completely dedicated to KirshxAlbedo, though we all know this Kirshwasser won't be properly Kirshwasser with no mind and stuff, don't we? ;] Hope you guys enjoy this and as usual I'm open to any criticism! =) Thank you if you take time to read over my chapter / story and I hope you enjoy it! Please don't kill me for any bloody stuff in it =P You've had your warning. And yeah, I know its uber similar to Bitter Sweet, but it won't be for long. Btw, can anyone guess the ship she sees? ;]

**|| Chapter [One] ||**

**Does Having Faith Make Any Sense?**

Nuzzling against Master's soft, white locks, she let her painted blue lips curl into a happily cute smile. Her fingers pressed into the skin of his shoulders, pushing down into his flesh gently as she brushed her face against his hair. The tension in his body was slowly drifting away from her intimate massage, driving away the urge for him to destroy the life of one of her sisters. As he sat on the soft chair, with his purple gems covered by his pale lids, he wondered whether she was doing this for him or so that she could save a life of her sister. A little grin appeared on his face, slanted with an evil look from the dark thoughts seeping into his mind, gaining an idea for entertainment later in the evening. Master lay back on the seat, feeling his body melting in relaxation. How bad the day had been, what with the arguing with one of the guards, obviously resulting in the white headed man to murder him on the spot and with the few words from his "darling" brother Rubedo, who he hadn't spoken to in months, perhaps drifting into half a year. God he hated the whining of his red headed twin. Even thinking about him made his muscles tense up again, but she was quick to get to them and relax him once again with her thin fingers, her painted blue nails sometimes scratching against his skin. Her nose dug deep into his locks, breathing in his scent. A little content moan left her lips, enjoying the smell.

She breathed deeply as she spoke, her voice much different to the other Kirshwasser's. Instead of emotionless, hers was like a normal teenaged girl's should be; crisp and light. "You smell of blood," she informed him, though that wasn't surprising to him at all. She sniggered a little, her voice cute though her actions and thoughts probably menacing. "Who did you murder this time, Master?"

Clinging to the subject as much as he could, knowing she would enjoy waiting for an answer, he let his lips grow wider in a sinister smile. "Ahh … well it's such a long story, do you really want to know …?" he teased.

"Yes, of course!" she smiled widely, hers cute compared to his.

She took her hands away from him and moved down his body. After long moments of getting settled, she finally sat on the end of his legs, just on his knees, a hard place for her to balance; she'd defiantly fall to the floor with even the slightest movement of Master. His purple eyes finally opened when she had settled, gazing over her face. She looked older then the others; her face more developed; her eyes a beautiful almond shape, with golden gems, brighter then any Realian he had seen before, and framed by thick black eyelashes. Her face naturally darker then it was had been run over with a light foundation to give her a porcelain doll look, and her lips were painted an electric blue. Perfect to the strand, silver, hair flowed down to her elbows, and her nails that were curled around some of the locks were also perfectly shaped and painted in the exact same shade as her lips. She took time everyday, every night to please Master; to make her appearance absolutely perfect. She spent an hour in front of the mirror, straightening down her usually unruly locks until they stood straight with each other; she would often smell out his quarters with the disgusting smell of Nail Polish, which she applied to the other Kirshwasser's that were still living too. She and her sisters had a room next door to Master's; a door to let them into each others but she always insisted on doing it in front of Master's eyes so that he could "appreciate" their nails before they became covered in flesh and blood. He had to admit, he did love the perfect doll sitting on his lap, with everything about her being just right.

"I suppose I shall tell you …" he sighed, pretending to be bored though more then proud of his murder. He began to redo the top of his jumpsuit, covering his flesh back up with his usual cloths. "Remember the guard outside the room? Him, I murdered him by strangling and stabbing his neck."

Like a child, she stared up at him; her eyes shinning with magnificent happiness. She looked up to Master like a Father and was always more then happy to hear of his stories. "That's … so splendid …" she smiled.

"You know what else is splendid?" he asked her, grinning menacingly. With a strong push, she fell to the floor by his hands; her head slamming into the post of the bed next to the chair. She cried out; the first time Master had hurt her properly was then. He had slapped her on a number of times, but never had he been the reason for her to hit or head nor had he hit her head. He was … great with her and she loved it. She whimpered as she lay there; her head furiously throbbing from the hit. He kicked her with his foot in the stomach, making her push herself up to her feet. Feeling dizzy, the Kirshwasser grabbed the edge of the bed for support with her feeble hands, standing onto her feet that felt like jelly. She stared at Master, who was smirking; his lips quivering as he tried not to laugh at the dismal expression on her face.

"Oh how fun," he applauded, clapping a little. "I do like you. Now, I do wish for more fun. How about you fetch me one of your sisters, hmm? Whilst we're having fun I suppose you may go for your bath. You've been running around the ship quite a bit today, I suppose your muscles are aching."

With nothing else to do but nod and obey, she brushed down her skirt with her hands. She moved across the dark quarters that belonged to Master; resting her hand on the button to open the door so that she could go into her own Quarters, where she had her sisters slept. Staring down, she pulled herself into her own thoughts, wondering which Kirshwasser she would pick for one of Albedo's brutal beats or maybe even a murder. She couldn't help but love this part of a day, where she chose an unsuspecting Kirshwasser to go into the grasp of Albedo.

"Stop taking your time and do your job," Albedo hissed from behind of her. "Or do I have to use you instead of one of them?"

"Sorry, Sir," she said, hardly able to contain the grin as she pushed the button.

Once the door was opened, she headed inside of the Quarters. Beds lined the room; hers on the one end by the window so that she could view the darkened beauty of space on the other side. How she loved space; the pure black with the dotted lights of the cold stars and the odd couple of planets they passed. It was magnificent; something she would happily stare out of all day long if she had a chance, though not any longer – her mind would get bored after some time. About ten of her sisters were in the room, the rest only God knew where they could be. Some would be helping out others; they didn't just belong to Albedo on the ship. He'd sometimes loan them out to the other people so that they could use them to help with chores like cleaning or cooking.

Looking at her identical sisters with careful eyes, one of them turned to her; locking eyes with her and then she decided she would be the one. With a sweet unreadable smile on her face, she beckoned her sister over. "Hey, come here, Master wishes for your presence," she told her. The Kirshwasser came over to her, obviously happy to be able to have Master's attention, though it wasn't show. She could see the unconditional trust in her sister's eyes as she led her to Master, shutting the door behind her. She would happily take that trust and shatter it, though she was her sister; it would be funny.

Albedo's head lifted up at them too. Against her sister, he could see the difference between the two Kirshwasser's; the one he was about to "play" with and the one he began to speak to. "Thank you, Cerise. I do appreciate it so much,"

"My name isn't Cerise," she glared at him, moving away from her sister. Master laughed at her as she moved to the bathroom, resting her hand on the cool door as she listened to the rambling of him.

"Then what is your name?" he teasingly asked.

Unable to remember, Cerise shook her head, going with the name Master had given her for as long as she could remember. Her name had the meaning of "lemon" in French, Master having stated one day that her eyes reminded him much of a lemon what with the colour and the sourness to them. She shivered off the thoughts as she went into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. He had yet to disturb her during her baths or showers, but that didn't mean she trusted him. He would disturb her sisters whenever he had the chance and she didn't want to even let him have it when it came to her.

Twisting the knobs between her fingers, the water sprayed out of the silver taps; the noise of the rushing water was loud enough to fill the room, and hopefully go over the cries of her sister when he would begin to "play" with her. Moving over to the wall, she switched on the light, letting her look into the bright bathroom. His room was dark and it made an almost happy change to be in well lit and normal surroundings for once. It was a large bathroom, with tilted walls, and two large mirrors on two walls; large enough to show all of ones body in one glance. Undressing herself, she dumped her bland uniform on the floor, after having folded it up neatly. Her eyes looked to the left of her, glancing at the reflection in the perfectly clean mirrors.

Cerise was a small little thing. She wasn't sure of her head, but she was sure she was half a foot smaller then her Master, who could quite easily tower over, but she knew she was taller then her sisters too. From eating little, her body was thin and fragile looking, yet strong at the same time. Her skin was covered in scars, and just to the left of her belly button was a newly formed scar in the shape of an "A", obviously the initials of Master's name. After painfully staring at herself in the mirror, she retreated to the bathtub, sliding into the steamy hot water without turning off the taps.

Master was right; her bones and her muscles had been aching from the amount of exorcise she had been forced to do all day. She had constantly gone from one end of Plemora to the other, back down to the other again and she could've sworn all the people were just cruelly making her do this, in hopes she would die from energy loss. She smirked at the thought, imagining herself running around like a maniac, doing everyone's jobs when she suddenly collapsed to the ground, without another breath. Leaning back in the deep water and letting her body get engulfed by the warmth, she sniggered. "And what, oh what will everyone do without their little helper?"

After long minutes, she finally sat up and turned the tap back around the opposite way, stopping the water from leaving the metal tap. She brushed her hands through the warm water, enjoying the sensation. When a bang hit the wall next to her, she winced, trying not to flinch as she heard the crackling of bones once they had hit the wall.

"_Everyday that man sleeps with ghosts …"_ she thought to herself, taking the soap from where it rested. She lathered up her hands before scrubbing gently at her skin, making sure she got ever speck of dirt so that her skin would look and smell lovely and fresh. _"He sleeps with them, and then kills them. Poor Kirshwasser's … it's like the inevitable for them to die in the hands of Master."_

The thought of that being her inevitable hadn't crossed her mind as she washed off the soap. She washed her face, taking off all the makeup that had once covered her dark skin. Sighing, she almost felt disappointed for the time she wasn't one of Master's perfect dolls. That was all she worked for in her entire life, just the admiration and love for him and as she lay there in the bath, staring up at the ceiling as her skin absorbed water, she wondered whether she did have any of that. He beat up and slept with her sisters. He let them lay in _his_ bed with him, even without harming them. She had never been invited to stay in the same bed as him, she had never been let under the bloody smelling sheets Master lay under every night and to her shock, she desired to.

When the cry of her sister could be heard, one coming after that as he hurt her in such a way, she couldn't help but laugh at the pain her sister was going through. Cruelty was such an amusing thing to her and she was curious to find out what was going on. She quickly washed her hair, rubbing an extra amount of conditioner in it so that it would be softer. She grabbed the clean white towel off the rack, rubbing her body dry, and then rubbed her hair with it so that it was just damp. She wrapped the towel around her teenaged body, that was evidently older then her sisters, and lifted up her uniform. She planned to change into her nightwear, so there was no point in changing back into her uniform. Pushing the door open, she was met with the sweet smell of blood.

Smiling before she even entered the room, she spoke with an angelic voice. "And you've been having fun, I suppose," she grinned.

Making sure she avoided the fresh drips of blood beside the door, she moved into the room, searching for Albedo. Her eyes finally found him, sitting on the bed with his body drenched in blood. The dead, battered, Kirshwasser lay on the floor beside his feet, covered in just as equal amount of blood. Albedo grinned at Cerise's appearance, beckoning her over with his finger. She moved over to Master, grinning happily as she smelled the metallic scent on his skin.

"You have blood on your face," she smirked, leaning foreword. Happily, she licked at his skin, taking all her sisters blood off his cheeks. The metallic life substance was still warm against her touch, and so was his flesh. For long minutes she continued to lick it off his face, enjoying the taste. "Yum, yum," she smiled, drawing away from him with a small blush on her face.

His hand went onto her face gently, making the smile widen. But in a sharp instant, the smile disappeared as a cry left the back of her throat. He dug his sharp nails into her flesh, tearing down at her skin, from under her eye to her chin. With his nails, he left three painfully deep cuts to sting on her cheek, pumping slowly with her own blood. He took away his bloody nails, licking the blood off them himself before spitting it onto the floor. Through the corner of her terrified eyes, she could see the look of disgust on his face, His glowing eyes looked at hers; suddenly shooting her with a pang of fear she had never felt before.

"Yours taste foul," he hissed deeply. Raising a hand, he slapped her torn up cheek, making her head suddenly turn to the side as more stinging came onto her face. She cried at the slap, whimpering as she felt pain surge through her face. Her body began to tremble as she looked at Master, wondering when the next strike would come and how long it would take for her to end up like her dead sister lying on the floor; her corpse stained in blood.

"Master …" Cerise managed to whisper; a tear rolled down her face, merging with the blood. "Do … you want me to do anything for you …?" she asked, hoping he would spare her by giving her a job, rather then killing her. But instead all he did was eerily laugh one of his maddened laughs, before pushing her a few steps away.

"Go get changed," he told her; his voice just as dark as it usually was but this time instead of sending energy through her body, all it did was give her fear. "Into your nightwear. I suppose …" he grinned widely. "That you may sleep here for tonight …"

The fear disappeared straight away from those words and her eyes began to glow like a happy child that had received something she desired that only her siblings had. Cerise was much older then the Kirshwasser's, yet she was treated and very much acted like the youngest. She was the last to have something, and was usually missed out when it came to things Albedo would do. Sometimes he would actually play card games with her sisters, but missed her completely out; as if she was never there. And like stated before, only her sisters were able to sleep under the same sheets as him, but finally … finally she was given the privilege of sleeping in the same bed as Master.

And to be honest she wasn't sure whether to be terrified or over the moon in joy.

Quickly, she raced over to her quarters. She dried her hair quickly with the towel, tugging painfully at her hair sometimes. When that would happen she forced herself to stop and take a few breathes to calm her beating heart. Once Cerise had dried her hair, she changed into her fresh nightwear. A simple pair of white shorts and a pink shirt covered her thin body perfectly. Brushing down her hair, she tied it back with a simple black ribbon. Before she made her way out of the room, she stole a final glance outside into space, watching as a ship shot past at the speed of light. She was just about able to see the colours of the ship as it rode by; the top half painted in a turquoise green, whilst the other in a stunning white. A little smile appeared on her face as she wondered about where the people in the ship would be headed with their free life, and the ability to go wherever their heart desired.

But her imagination wasn't allowed to think too hard, as she quickly tore herself away, hearing her name being called by Master. Her bare feet pattered against the cold floor as she went back into his chamber, shutting the door behind her. He had changed into a pair of shorts; his body still damp with the blood of her sister.

As she edged closer to him, she couldn't fight back a small urge. She looked up at him with gentle, yet mysteriously sinister yellow gems. "Can I do something?"

He frowned at her as she scooped up some of the still wet, ruby red liquid off his body. Once her fingers were caked in the liquid, she reached up, standing on the tips of her toes, and sleeked back his white hair with it. The red liquid streaked in his white hair, standing sharply against the natural colour. Once she had done, she grinned a little, looking at him. His face was emotionless as he stared at her and she prepared herself for another set of scars on her face but all he did was snigger.

"Beautiful," he smiled, moving to the bed. He lay underneath the cool sheets, clapping a few times for the room to be engulfed in darkness. "Now sleep." He almost demanded.

Nodding, though he couldn't see, Cerise edged her way over to the bed, wiping the rest of the blood on her shorts, smudging them with the red liquid. The bed was soft, cushioning her light weight. Pulling the sheets up, she wrapped them around her body, feeling warmth. The room was almost ice cold, but under the sheets she felt toasty warm. Snuggling against them, she lay on her right side, though she didn't want to face the menacing grin of Master. She wanted to face the door, yet because of her still sore cheek, that she was sure was still bleeding, she didn't want to lean on it. The beautiful scent of blood lingered in her nostrils as she breathed in deeply, savouring it. She moved deeper into the bed, feeling happy that she got to lye with Master.

"You love the smell," he grinned, wiping her torn cheek. She winced in pain as he brushed against the cuts. Suddenly, he put his bloody fingers into her mouth, making her taste her own substance. She shut her eyes tightly, pulling her tongue into the back of her throat, though she could still taste her own liquid. She didn't mind other people's blood, but it was something about her own that freaked her out. Knowing he wasn't going to get anymore emotion from his doll, he took his fingers away, wiping them dry on the sheets.

After a long moment of silence, he spoke, making her re-open her eyes. "Tell me about the civilian."

Her eyes widened from her words, like a child caught from doing a terrible deed. She froze a little, though recalling some of the memories made her heart flutter in joy.

"Tell me, Cerise," he demanded with his o-so creepy voice.

"You already know," she whispered. "What's the point in me repeating the story?"

"Because its so interesting …" he smiled. "I'd like to hear it again …"

With Master showing an interest, she let a smile grow on her face. "That little girl was so annoying. She kept whining to her Papa, telling him all the bad things about the ship," her face grew into disgust as she remembered. "She had a foul squeaky voice, God I hated it. Little spoiled brat. I think she was six years old, but when her Papa left, obviously overwhelmed by his daughters whining, I decided to step in. I had been taking laundry for people as a job, and I went in. The girl moaned at me and I snapped," she laughed for a few seconds before continuing. "I could see in her Papa's eyes that he was relieved when he caught his daughter lying on the floor, drenched in blood."

Albedo grinned, happy with her sadistic actions. He laid his head on the pillow, hearing the intricate story Cerise was telling him about the way she had killed the little girl. After a while, he shut his eyes happily, drifting into slumber with the darkened words happily flying around his head. He was soon followed by the murderous Kirshwasser, who had managed to snuggle up to her Master, enjoying the once in a lifetime opportunity. She hoped from the good impression she had made on him with her story she would get more chances like it.

**Comments 27/04/11:**I never knew I was so f*cked up at the age of fifteen O.O I couldn't ever imagine myself writing something so gruesome now! I feel so sorry for each kirshwasser and Cerise but I'll upload this none the less, for the old me because I doubted when I wrote this I wanted it unfinished and sat around on a computer it hadn't even been wrote on XD Plus I do miss writing like this. The old fanfics wrote on the old, first laptop I ever had, along with being wrote in the old house where everything was birthed (Bitter Sweet etc lol). ...Do XD (and it was cursed - a ouija board worked! XDDD) Anyway, enjoy :3


End file.
